Lugunica
Lugunica '''is the world where jens has been summoned to. History '''Beginning of the Chaos : Thousands years ago, before Flugel was known, the Royal Family ancestor, Emerada Lugnica, came across the Earth Devil. Through this source, she gained the knowledge of the power of the Witches of Sin. With her knowledge, she is able to turn her subjects into mindless slaves that she can controll, this was one of the many cruel things Emerada did to her kingdom. Sometimes later, for reasons unknown, she died at a young age due to a disease, and the news of her death was hidden for a while. As the national sentiment was against it, she wasn't given a state funeral, with a surface reason claiming that it wasn't possible under their current circumstances. The knowledge the only person in the entire world ever had, was gone. And because she made a contract with the Devil of Earth, the devil unleashed the Witches of Sin since in the contract was stated that if Emerada would die because of her own wrong choices, the devil would unleash the sins across Lugunica. Witches Sealing ''': This event took place at the year 30 f.s till year 0. When the world was about to get eaten by the Witch of Gluttony and the Witch of Envy the people of Icathia had to choose a way how to forcome this. They knew they could kill the Witches so they had to seal them away. The people of Icathia chose to ask help from the Legendary Sage, The Sword Saint and The Dragon. With their power the could probably kill 2 or 3 witches and seal the others away. Though it was almost impossible because of the attacks of the Witch Cult. Couple years later the Witch of Envy became furious and killed all the witches except Pandora and Witch of Greed. Echidna collected the souls of the killed Witches and sealed herself away at the Sanctuary in Arlam Village. Pandora flet and joined the Witch Cult later though the reason why she joined is still unknown. In year 0 Satella was all alone versus Flugel, Reid and Volcancia. It was a hard fight though they succeeded and sealed satella away for a part. They sealed the Witch of Envy part of her at the Evil Sealing Stone next to the Pleiades Watchtower. The Satella part faded away though Pandora took that part and sealed that part in the Sanctuary. '''Demi-Human War Due to the actions of the Witch of Envy, Half Elves and other half races were considered to be heretical, with the prejudice extending to Demi-Humans themselves. Amidst all of that, a Demi-Human village was involved in a conflict with a Human village, and at a peace conference those sent from the castle were assassinated, leading both sides to claim that it was the other side's fault. The conflict eventually grew until it spread across Lugnica, lasting until the Demi-Humans admitted that it wouldn't benefit anyone to keep on fighting, though they still claimed not to be responsible for the assassination. The decision to end the war was considered to have brought about by the Sword Saint's actions. Damage from the war existed deep within people and people still harbor prejudice against half races even if it isn't spoken aloud Continents Icathia= Icathia *Icathia City, the Yin gate city and the Capital of Lugunica *Gusteko Electra *Lugnica Rigel *Flugel Tower *Flugel Tree *Shadow Forest *Volakia Elnath *Kararagi Outpost *Flugel Town |-|Kingdom of Lugnica= Kingdom of Lugnica *Orion Town *Vesta Trading Centra *Ceres Outpost *Zosma Town *Ain Village *Volika *Nastra, the Capital *Elior Forest *Zayetta Village *Lugnica House *Priestella, the Water gate city *Pleiades Terrain **Celaeno Village **Electra village **Alcyone Village **Merope Village **Sterope Village **Taygete Village **Maia Town *Augria Sand City **Pleiades Watchtower *Vollugnica *Aranya Isles |-|Kararagi= Kararagi *Amaria *Alihan *Burelk *Hoshin Village *Torelandra City *Narao *Kirana *Kuroda, the Capital *Garkla, the Earth gate city *Ljord Village *Phalar |-|Impacta= Impacta *Fonyai, the former Capital *Holy Gusteko Impacta Capital, the current Capital *Kethia *Mirula, the Wind gate city *Jithar *Lianne *Frozen Bridge |-|Volakia Empire= Volakia Empire *Zakra, the current Capital *Zafier, the former Capital *Fleur, the Fire gate city *Behorro *Celian *Akran, the Yang gate city *Bariel Navigation